


Reflections

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Its not really like looking in a mirror. He knows that. But he feels like he's shot too.





	Reflections

Caboose knew it wasn’t really like looking in a mirror. The mirror is flat. But Loco was like a reflection he was sure. It was nice in many ways but Caboose had to be careful.

They say breaking a mirror means many years of bad luck. Breaking the heart of your reflection must be the same.

He wonders if someone else breaks the heart of his reflection will the bad luck still effect him? He stands frozen a moment and then runs to his side after the gun fire stopped ringing in his ears. He did not like what not Church had done to someone that should be his friend.

Loco lifts his hand up and Caboose tries to push it back down. He’s not sure why that’s his reaction, but he has seen it before. “Let me help you,” Loco says with faint words.

He opens his hand and shows Caboose the batteries. “They’re for your friend. To stay running.”

He can't refuse to take them. It'd break his heart


End file.
